After the fighting
by skyt874
Summary: Years after the time force rangers came to the time 2001 to fight Ransik.


it starts out like any other day in silver hills trip- wes can i talk to you wes- sure what is it trip?  
trip- it is about eric wes- what about him? trip- well wes- just tell me trip trip looks up at jen who is standing in the doorway wes- tell me trip eric walks in just that minute eric- tell you what wes- eric! oh nothing eric- tell you what wes trip- never mind i will tell you later wes wes- all right see you trip trip- bye wes wes and eric walk out the door together eric- i came to tell you that your father is developing something that isn't supposed to be invented for another 300 years wes- thanks i will check it out later eric- all right wes goes to his father to try to stop him wes- dad you have to stop what you are doing here mr. collins- why wes wes- because it is not supposed to be invented for another 300 years mr. collins- who told you about this wes- i am not at liberty to say mr. collins- was it eric wes- no. just please stop mr. collins- all right then son wes- thanks dad mr. collins- your welcome son. i will have eric drop the stuff by the clock tower in a little while a few days goes by and the rangers are right in the middle of a battle when eric shows up and they see that eric is on the bad side wes- i am going to get ransik for this later lucas- now wes calm down wes- no lucas if i can't get eric back on our side then i failed him as a friend katie- we will do everything we can to get him back wes everyone is down and wes and eric go at it wes- eric you need to come back to us eric- i don't know this eric you are talking about wes- come on eric you know who i am and you are deep down eric snaps out of it when he hears wes talking but not before he throws wes into a building eric- WES! are you all right wes gets up and walks away really mad at eric eric- WES WAIT!  
later at the clock tower trip- are you all right wes?  
wes- trip- wes come on talk to me wes rights down something on a piece of paper and trip reads it trip- you can't talk because of the impact eric comes by the clock tower and finds wes sitting by himself eric- wes will you talk to me wes-  
eric- come on wes i didn't mean to do it wes- jen comes out jen- eric he can't talk eric- he can't what lucas, katie, and trip come out lucas- talk eric talk eric- was it the impact trip- yes it was katie- and it's all your fault eric looks down upset and then leaves the clock tower at the silver guardians headquarters. eric and mr. collins are talking eric- sir i just found out that your son can't talk mr. collins- what happened? why can't he talk eric- he got thrown against a wall on accident and now he can't talk mr. collins- it was you who threw him against the wall isn't it?  
eric- yes sir. i didn't mean to though mr. collins- it's all right i don't blame you. and i think wes doesn't blame you either eric- we won't know until wes get's better mr. collins- yeah i know. i got a opinion for wes.  
eric- what is it sir mr. collins- he can take over the silver guardians with you as his partner and you can talk for him eric- that is a good idea sir. want me to pass it on to him for you? mr. collins- yeah go right ahead eric gets to the clock tower to tell wes the good news eric- wes you are the new silver guardian leader with me as your partner wes-  
eric- is that a good answer or not wes nods his head yes eric- good heres your hat now do you want to come back with me. wes nods sure eric- good now come on then. eric and wes are on a mission when wes almost gets killed eric- WES! NOOOO wes-  
jen shows up eric- who in the world?  
jen shows herself eric- JEN!  
jen- yes eric it is me and i see wes still can't talk eric- yeah i think he hit the wall harder than i thought jen- it's all right for now let's get him to safety eric- all right with that eric and jen picked wes up and took him back to the animaurum where they were staying for now princess shayla- is he going to be all right jen- knowing him all he needs is rest and relaxation for a couple of days but yeah he is going to be fine eric- yeah and now with his girlfriend here he will be just dandy jen- eric!  
princess shayla- your his girlfriend jen- yes from the future princess shayla- so nice to meet you cole and alyssa show up and see the sleeping ranger alyssa- is he unconscious or sleeping cole looks in interest eric- right now he is just sleeping.  
alyssa- all right. so who are you guys jen- i am jen scotts from the future eric- and i am eric myers from silver hills princess shayla- and that is wes collins also from silver hills cole- it is nice to meet you all. what brings you here eric- mutorgs cole- what are mutorgs?  
jen- they are some of the strongest mutants we ever faced and some of the strongest orgs you will ever face eric- so we came here to team up cole- all right that's cool max, taylor, and danny show up danny- so where are the rest of the team jen- back in the future eric- they should be coming soon taylor- so your eric myers eric- yeah so taylor- so i am taylor earnheart eric- nice to meet you max- all right don't get to intense jen laughs jen- and i though eric and wes had a tough realtionship merrick- why they fight all the time to jen- you can say that merrick- it has got to be amuzing to watch them though jen- yeah it is a beep sound comes from wes's pocket saying that the others are calling jen- eric we got some new information but we got to get it out of wes's pocket eric- all right hold on eric comes up and communicator out of wes's pocket and sets it up jen- you have a lot of training doing that or what eric- very fun jen. wes falls asleep all the time at his desk so i am a little experted on getting stuff out of his pocket while he is sleeping jen- good then when we need to get stuff out of his pocket go to you eric- funny. now let's see what information they have for us he turns it on trip- eric! jen! we are coming back to your time eric to help you guys lucas- where's wes?  
eric- he is sleeping right now katie- why? is he all right? jen- that we are not quit sure of yet. he took a bad spill trying to fight the mutorgs before i showed up trip- is he going to be all right eric- still trying to figure that out. when are you guys going to be here lucas- in a few minutes and circuit is coming with us jen- hi circuit circuit- hi jen and eric. did you contact leo and mike corbett on mirinoi yet jen- no not yet eric looks at princess shalya jen- we will do that right now and get back to you later trip- all right see you guys in a few minutes they log off eric- all right let's contact mike and leo corbett jen gets a hold of mike corbett on mirinoi in a few minutes mike- this is mike corbett what's the matter jen- we need yours and leo's help down on earth mike- all right let me get leo and you can tell us jen- all right mike gets leo and they get back leo- leo here what's the problem eric- well you can say that trakeena is back and is making monsters that we have never sees before they are called mutorgs and they have a side of them that is the type of monster you guys used to face and we need help mike- anyone hurt yet jen- yeah one person leo- who eric- my best friend wes collins leo- wes the red time force ranger is down jen- yes mike- we need to go help them leo- we will be there as soon as we can.  
eric- all right i will see you in a little bit leo closes the connection. wes turns in his sleep cole- how is he doing eric eric- he is doing all right still a little hurt cole- do you guys need anything?  
jen- not right at the minute wes turns in his sleep and they see a big mark on his neck eric- what is that on his neck?  
jen looks in shock jen- it is the curse that takes away his power. it's on it's first stages.  
eric looks down upset that he let his friend get hurt.  
trip and the others show up jen- trip we need the cure for the monster bite.  
trip- all right hold on.  
trip gets the stuff and hands it to jen. jen- eric do you want to do the honors of saving wes?  
eric- all right.  
eric sits wes up and then makes him swollow the serum. jen- all right now that is done all we got to do is wait eric- all right but for how long lucas- like two days cole- two days?  
max- you think the mutorgs are going to wait two days for us to fight them again eric- we got other people helping us out leo and mike corbett danny- when are they going to get here?  
jen- they said as soon as they can alyssa- is that a good thing or bad thing katie- it's a good thing.  
leo and mike teleport in leo- how is he?  
eric- still sleeping but other than that he should be fine in two days mike- good to hear that.  
taylor- so what are we going to do if the mutorgs attack before wes gets better?  
trip- we can plan to attack the mutorgs as a team and eric can take command of the time force rangers.  
eric- i can?  
jen- yeah with wes out of commision for two days you are second in command.  
eric- all right i will do the best i can merrick- talking about the mutorgs their back they all morph and then head out.  
eric- stop it right there mutorgs they run at eric and then fly at jen striking her jen- damn these guys are tough.  
leo- yeah they are mike- don't give up we can find a way to beat them. we always do 


End file.
